shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Community
Hold R1, kill anyone uninterrupted? So I've been playing this much anticipated game, which is awesome, but I have been testing the interrogation and it seems that I can win any battle by just holding R1 and then they will automatically be killed afterward. Has anyone else noticed this? You don't have to weaken them down. They can be untouched, hold R1, grab them, interrogate and then they die automatically or press the command for kill and they die automatically. You can be surrounded by enemies and do this uninterrupted. They can even have the counter symbol over their head, about to hit me, I hold R1- press interrogate or kill, and they are dead. You can just walk around the battlefield effortlessly and hold R1 whenever you get near an enemy and they die. A whole crowd, no problem, R1 hold = dead. It's like "god mode" and I don't like it. And I know, just don't use it right? But what about when the game gets really difficult, I hate knowing that I can simply do this and be out of trouble. Where's the challenge? I think it should be patched to be like Batman interrogation (go figure) where it has to be the last bad guy left standing ONLY. Or you can only grab one certain enemy out of the crowd so you have to use some finesse to clear the area of enemies before grabbing and interrogating that last enemy. Which is exactly what it was in Batman. The enemy had a glow to them, so you knew who the person was that you wanted to keep alive and interrogate once you took down all his buddies and could do so without being attacked. And if you try and grab someone by the face and do your thing while you are surrounded by enemies, guess what, you're going to get hit from behind and it will break the hold. That makes way more sense to me than the whole world pausing and waiting while I kill their friend. Once that aspect is fixed, this game will be spot on. Love it. -- 16:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) New Photo option. The New Photo option is great but it has one huge flaw. You cant move the scene forward and backward. Its hard to stop the photo exactly where u want it. Brutalize Key on PC version not working, can anyone help? unable to brutalize an Uruk to complete 1 of the missions, all it does is cock the arrow to fire when I click the right mouse key in stealth on the PC version. Keyboard mapping in the game show in stealth should work but it does not. Can anyone help? ~~V~~ Achievements So I have been playing this game for over 6 months now and have both dlcs... Is there anyone else out there that is frustrated how the second dlc only includes 330 gamer score instead of 350. I am a very ocd person when it comes to numbers and I find a total of 1680 frustrating when an even 1700 would look great. I wish it were possible to add a simple update giving the game one more achievement onto the bright lord dlc. I guess I'm writing this in hopes that in some odd turn of events some of the publishers of the game would see it and be inclined to add 20 more gamerscore. I may just seem like a weird ocd gamer but I wanted to see if anyone else felt the same way. Besides the gamerscore issue I think the game was phenomenal and I can't wait for the next installment to the series. -mike